


[吹亮]袖触れ合うも他生の縁

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 标题直译为， 二人交错时，彼此衣袖轻轻掠过，也是前生的缘分，意译一下就是萍水相逢前世缘。架空，一个有关前生今世的故事。





	[吹亮]袖触れ合うも他生の縁

一、鸣屋  
那不是天上院吹雪第一次做这个梦了。

靡丽的樱花是艳丽似血的红色，从树上飘落，缓慢且轻柔的落在对酌的人身上，甚有几片落在酒盏中，激起几圈浅浅的涟漪。  
“今年也开的很好啊，这株樱花。”穿着弓道服的青年端着酒盏，微微抬起头。即使是这样的视角，吹雪依然看不清他的面容，只听到那道清朗的声音略微低下去一点，似在自语，“从认识你的那天起就没变过……”  
穿着狩衣的他自己，浅笑着啜饮盏中的清酒，并不答话，好一会才如梦初醒般答道，“也许百年后她都不会变呢。”

吹雪知道对方会因为这种漫不经心的语气侧过头来，用低沉却不带愤怒、只是显得稍许有些无奈的声音叫他的名字。  
可即便是这样，他依然看不清青年的脸。那张脸仿佛笼罩在薄雾之中，又似乎有人从他的记忆里生生剜去，试图看清的时候总会头疼欲裂。  
明明那么频繁的叨扰我的梦境了，却连样子都不给我看吗？还真是吝啬的访者啊。他轻轻晃动手中的酒盏，正准备迎接一成不变的梦境的终结，变化却陡然发生了。

纷纷扬扬的花雨被席卷而来的狂风挟裹，在二人身边盘旋，几乎将那层遮挡人视线的迷雾一并卷走。耳畔却不见呼啸的风声，只有吱吱呀呀的古怪声响浮现，由模糊到清晰，将对花酌酒的风雅蚕食个干净——仿若金石相击的声音也就在此时响起了。

吹雪猛地睁开眼，只见一柄出鞘的太刀横在他的床前。岑寂的月光落在刀刃上，折射出的光芒耀眼的无法逼视，他却惊愕的不顾被强光刺激到湿润的眼睛，紧紧盯住了站在自己床边的人。  
看身量那还是个少年，握刀的手却稳定无比，直到此刻，那柄刀仍纹丝不动的悬在半空中。吹雪感受到自己的喉结艰难的滚动了一下，连那连续数夜扰他清梦的吱吱呀呀声都抛在了脑后，而对方似乎也并不在意他的清醒，微微侧头辩听着什么。  
就在吹雪想要出声打破僵局时，那少年毫不犹豫的挥刀做了劈砍的动作，刀尖直指地面，锋利的尖端堪堪停在半空，“既非应邀而来，何故久不离去？”  
又是片刻的沉默，几道影子突然悉悉索索的挪动起来，连带着持续了数夜的噪音也一并消失了。吹雪鼓足了勇气追着那几只逃窜的东西望去，清透的月光穿过它们古怪的身体，直接照在了榻榻米上——原来又是不该看到的东西吗？  
在内心暗道着不妙的吹雪迅速的思考起装作什么都没看见还来不来得及，又想起自己的被褥前还站着一个人、横着一把刀，只好暗暗埋怨自己的大意，转过头去，望向那少年。果不其然，那少年颀长的身躯后也是一览无余的榻榻米，没有影子的痕迹。  
顺着提刀的手再向上看去，吹雪突然发现那少年也低下头来。一张由细绳系住的白纸遮住了他的上半张脸，只露出了秀气的下颔和挺翘的鼻梁，在月光下白皙的仿佛会发光。可就算这样也足够吹雪露出大吃一惊的表情——即使这里也无法看见少年的面容，但那把刀足够让他确定就是在他梦中与他对饮的人。不，这么说也不准确，因为来人显得年轻的多……  
趁着他张大了嘴巴愣在了原地，少年平静的归刀入鞘，用熟稔的语气低喃道，“原来是你……”他并不理会吹雪结结巴巴的道谢与询问，伸手拂去被夜风吹来的、落在他肩头的花瓣，答非所问的开口道，“鸣屋已逐，不会再有东西打扰您。也请阁下勿再扰我清梦。”  
“至少请让我知道你的名字！再怎么说，不感谢一下也太说不过去了。”吹雪见他要走，连忙坐起身，想要追上去。  
那少年像是听到了什么玩笑一样侧过头来看他，一直没什么起伏的声音混上了一点随时可能飘散在空气中的笑意，“名字可不是能够随便告诉别人的东西……就叫我丸藤吧。”话音落下，他便不再理会吹雪问他明日是否还会再来的声音，朝着那扇半开的纸门走去，消失在了吹雪视线中，留下一地被风吹乱的樱花瓣和不知自己是否还身在梦中的青年。

还真是一场奇遇……吹雪把手指埋进了头发里，若有所思的喃喃道，片刻后才缓缓的勾起唇角，把自己扔回了被褥中。

很多年后吹雪依然时常在午夜梦回时忆起那一幕，那正是他和“那个人”的初遇。

 

“吹雪前辈，日安！”  
吹雪简单的朝笑颜如花的女孩子们打了个招呼，坐在了已经开始埋头吃早饭的十代旁边。再往右边一个是嚷嚷着“再来一碗”的剑山，最后则是恨铁不成钢的试图让同伴们停下来的万丈目，“主人还没到就开始吃饭的你们是笨蛋吗！”  
“不用那么拘束的，万丈目君。”吹雪难得睡了个好觉，这会也不像平时那样嫌他们吵闹，微笑着示意他们继续，自己也双手合十，轻声说了句“我开动了”。  
“哥哥今天的脸色看起来好了很多呢。”明日香有些好奇，“没再失眠了吗？”  
没等吹雪回答，十代放下被扫荡干净的碗，自然而然的开口道，“因为没再有奇怪的声音传出来了嘛！”仿佛不知道自己透露了什么不得了的消息一般，他又兴致勃勃的转身过来问吹雪，“吹雪前辈，今天我们准备去参观附近的神社，要一起来吗？”  
他的神情和语气都坦坦荡荡，仿佛前几日让吹雪难以入睡的、只有他们两个能听见的声音真的只是老旧的门框被风吹动发出的。  
吹雪想了想昨晚的奇遇，说出来哪怕是明日香都不会信吧，于是也没再解释什么，弯着眼睛答应下来，“好啊。” 

 

时值三月，京都的樱花开的正盛，正是游玩的好时节。而已经毕业一年的吹雪和正在享受最后一次修学旅行的学弟学妹们能够出现在这里，而不是中规中矩的在东京附近的乡村中消磨时光，则是因为半年前的一场意外。  
因为“天上院”这个颇为稀奇的姓氏，他和明日香收到了一份遗嘱，寄信人却不是他们久未谋面的父母，而是一位陌生的老人。吹雪从未想过这个来自于几乎没见过面的父亲的姓氏会给他带来这样一大笔堪称豪华的遗产——尽管在很小的时候他确实听闻过父辈的祖上曾是天皇御下的神官，不过那对于他来说遥远的几乎像是个传说。  
可不管这件事有多么的缺乏实感，经过一大堆复杂到让他头疼的手续后，他依然继承了这座远在京都的宅邸，成为了这里的新主人。正巧明日香在烦恼修学旅行的事情，他便提议由自己作担保，带着妹妹与她的一干同学来到京都赏樱，为他们的大学生涯划上完美的句号。  
这个提议当然获得了所有人的赞同，是以他们才住进了这座庞大的有些惊人的宅邸，也开始了吹雪痛苦的失眠生活。

自幼时起，吹雪就知道自己能够看见那些不属于现世的东西。那时他曾向它们搭话，招致了相当惨痛的后果，朝父母哭诉得到的也不是安抚而是斥责，从此便悄悄的将这个秘密埋藏在心底，与时常出现的奇怪的梦境一同封锁起来。  
随着年岁增长，他的梦境时常的出现一个青年的身影，还有那株时时刻刻都在怒放的樱树。即便他已经能够完全的无视掉徘徊在校园里哭泣的亡魂或者做到不着痕迹的绕开妖怪们的集会，他依然对这个梦以及梦中人抱有些微的好奇——直到他们来到这里，拜访了一直在宅邸里工作的老管家，这份好奇才终于有了得到满足的可能……

老管家已经见过几次吹雪，这次见面时已经可以像是长辈那样亲切的招呼他与同伴们，并条理清晰的回答着那些后辈们七嘴八舌的问题。在安排了大家都住下来后，老管家有些不好意思的提起了一直忘记的事情。  
这里原来的主人留给吹雪和明日香的不仅有丰厚的遗产，还有不少名贵的收藏品，而其中的一件，是一柄有着相当长历史的太刀。  
就算是吹雪这种泡在花里的男人，对于冷兵器也有着难以言明的热爱，便请老管家带他们参观府邸的同时也看看那柄无比奇特的刀——在记载中，那是一柄可斩妖鬼的利刃，但从它第一任主人亡故后，便再也无人可以拔出了。  
看老人家一本正经的样子，男孩子们都起了兴趣，征得吹雪同意后便聚拢在刀旁，跃跃欲试的想要试试看。经过猜拳，十代是第一个去试的人。  
吹雪至今都清晰记得少年一边大大咧咧的和他们开着玩笑，一边毫不费力把刀拔出来的样子。那个瞬间，老管家错愕的神色也清晰的刻在了记忆里。  
那一刻，包括吹雪在内，大家都觉得是老管家同他们开了个玩笑，却不想其他人玩笑着再去尝试的时候，那柄刀仿佛被粘合在了刀鞘内又无法拔出了。  
传来传去，刀到了吹雪手上。

“吹雪前辈也试试看呀。”纯子眨了眨眼睛，“十代君都拔出来了呢！”  
“是呀是呀。”百惠也在旁边帮腔，“说不定刀里面住着的是个女孩子，会被吹雪前辈迷倒呢。”  
吹雪苦笑了一下，用拇指在刀柄上缓缓的摩挲，仔细的看了看这柄传世的神兵。他不是很懂刀，只觉得沉的有些拿不动，但是心底有一种近似于焦虑的情绪催促着他，反而让他不那么愿意去立刻试着拔出它了。  
“我好像……在哪里见过这柄刀。”他这样喃喃道，转过刀去看华丽的刀鞘，忽视了老管家一瞬间流露出的奇异神色。  
刀鞘上的刀带很新，应该是最近才重新绑上的，而刀鞘本身却饱经风霜的样子，一看就知道同刀一起经历了漫长的等待，刀鐔也……吹雪的手忽然颤抖了一下，几乎抓不住这柄刀。他挤出一个微笑，安抚了有些担忧的明日香，“没事，我就是觉得有点沉。”然后，试着发力。  
像是上等的绸缎滑过肌肤一样，刀被再度拔出了，甚至比上一次更加流畅。  
剑山大声的同老管家说“老人家，刀鞘的养护也要好好做”的声音虽然耳边，却遥远的让吹雪几乎听不分明。他抚摸着那个带着些许破损的刀鐔，轻声道，“原来是那个人的刀……”  
是了，难怪他第一眼看到的时候就觉得眼熟，他的梦中人就是配着这柄刀来同他一起喝酒的……

“哥哥！”回忆到这里的时候，脸颊上贴上了什么冰凉的东西。吹雪抬头去看才发现是自家妹妹拿着一罐可乐，便笑了起来，“怎么啦，明日香？”他比划着脸上的易拉罐，“我不是很热，这个稍微有点凉，可以拿下来吗？”  
“那就别老是露出让人担心的表情。”少女在兄长的身旁坐下，“十代说晚上没有奇怪的声音了，可是哥哥为什么还是没有睡好的样子？”  
吹雪目光有些游移，回答的声音也显得敷衍，“有些在意的事情……说起来，明日香。”他摆出严肃的表情，惹得妹妹也跟着坐直了身体，“十代君和万丈目君都去前面参观了，你不跟着一起吗？我可是很看好他们两个的哟，不管明日香选哪个都可以！”  
明日香轻轻的踢了他一脚，“真是的……哥哥你能不能正经一点。”  
不正经的哥哥笑弯了眼，微微抬起头来，任明媚温暖的春光落了自已一脸。“今天真是个好天气。”  
“恩，太阳暖暖的很舒服。”明日香学他的样子抬起头来，也轻声道。  
吹雪点点头，眼神追随着流云，自行在内心补完了后文——是个适合相遇与解谜的好天气。

 

   
二、樱花妖  
红磷燃烧的味道在空气中渐渐的淡到不可闻，明灭不定的灯火将青年的影子也照成飘摇的形状。吹雪抚平了和服上的褶皱，靠坐在身后的廊柱上，注视着在夜色中的樱树。  
他是特意在所有人睡下后才摆好矮桌与酒盏的，即使昨夜的那个邀约少年并未应允，他依然准备等上一等。  
月色如昨夜一般明朗，微风浮动，将那一树繁花吹的微微摇动，落下细雪一般的花瓣。吹雪独自斟了酒，借着眼前的美景啜饮起来。

约莫过了一刻，廊道前的阴影里慢慢的踏出了一只脚。就像是从黑暗里走出来一样，昨夜佩刀的少年再次出现在了吹雪面前。  
吹雪并不惊讶，作出了请的手势，待那少年坐下，才挺直了脊背伸手替他斟酒。前一夜的慌乱都从他的身上褪去，现在这个浅笑着的男人就仿佛真的只是等待旧友一般。他不提先前的事情，也不去客套，发现那自称丸藤的少年也同他一般朝着夜樱，才用熟稔的口气开口道，“这株樱树据说是宅邸落成时种下的，没想到此时还能开的这么盛。”  
“凡常的樱树寿命只有数十年。”丸藤用手指轻轻摩挲着酒盏的边缘，他的眼前仍遮着白纸，却如常人般有着说话时要注视对方的习惯，此时也侧过头来，“大抵是有心愿未了，才会苦苦支持。”他说完便浅酌一口，把酒盏放在矮桌上，一轮圆的正好的月亮印在残余的酒液中。  
“这般美丽的樱树化作的精怪也必然是美人吧。”吹雪颇有些感慨，不消人劝酒，已经又饮尽一盏，正待伸手去抓酒瓶时，丸藤那道没什么波动的声音响了起来。  
“既然如此，何不邀她来服侍？”  
青年眨了眨眼，微笑着解释道，“虽然我能看见你，可也只是能够看见而已。”  
下一瞬，他明确的有了“被注视”的感觉，果然又是那少年侧过头来，隔着那张白纸打量他，仿佛那层阻隔并不存在。那种尖锐且冰冷的感觉，就好似被冷兵器钉在原地，惹得吹雪下意识的瑟缩了下身体。  
谁想丸藤并没有就此放过他，“她只缺一道因缘，全看你愿不愿给。”随着他的话音，细雪般的落花在空中打起旋，远远看去，好似翩翩起舞的少女。  
吹雪心神一动，试着朝樱树伸出手去，“长夜孤寂，不知可否邀您共赏这轮明月呢？”  
他维持着那个有点傻气的动作，满心以为身旁正坐的少年是在拿他逗乐，却见落花倏忽间疯狂坠落，樱雨之中，一道穿白色和服的倩影款款走来，无声的向他行礼。  
“这可真是……”他惊愕的望着面前的花妖，不禁低语道，“让人心旷神怡的奇遇。”

一夜赏花饮酒，第二天自然又沦落到被妹妹叫起床的地步。吹雪眼观鼻鼻观心的听着明日香气鼓鼓的问他能不能早点睡，态度诚恳的保证了数次才岔开话题，“说起来，明日香订的是明天回去的车票吗？”  
“恩。”明日香回忆了下日程，“虽然论文都完成了，但是学校里还有要处理的事情，不能再呆下去了。哥哥才是，为什么不和我们一起回去？”  
吹雪故作深沉的叹气，压低了声音模仿着花道评委的口气，“这副作品实在是难得的风雅之作，静、雅、美、真、和都无可挑剔，不愧是吹雪君。但是，它还缺少了什么，如果是吹雪君的话，一定能发现的——”他清了清嗓子，“如果我能发现，还会让它留在我的作品中吗？”  
他提到这件事情的时候眉峰微微锁起，显得有些冷峻，但是弯眼一笑又立刻是那个明日香熟悉的哥哥了，“放心啦，明日香，我只是暂时把花店关一段时间过来找找灵感而已。京都是花道的起源，在这里也许能开拓下思路，如果太想哥哥的话，只要一个电话，我就会出现在你的面前。”  
明日香本来也是怕他在这里虚耗人生，得到保证就不再言语，倒是吹雪拍了拍手，“既然是明天的话，今天晚上还来得去松本先生为我们推荐的温泉，叫上其他人一起吧！”

 

“不和他们一起走吗？”丸藤轻声问道。  
吹雪懒散的靠在廊柱上，若有所思的打量着换了一身装扮的少年，“你果然知道很多事情。”  
少年只是浅笑了一下，没有多言。前两日出现他都穿着方便活动的和服，拿细绳束起长发，全然是少年武士的模样，今天却换了件白色的狩衣，正坐的时候显得尤其清隽。他将那柄蝠扇轻轻搭在掌心，依旧隔着纸望向夜樱，“山深春到迟，犹自疑残雪①——你所描绘的景色，果真百年未变。”  
吹雪扳开温泉馒头的动作顿了顿。他先前就猜测这自称“丸藤”的少年与自己怕有前缘，此时却不好再问。对方仿佛对他知根知底，他却什么都不记得，只好顺着他的意思微笑，学着昨日的样子朝樱花树端起茶杯，“今日可否再邀您以歌舞助兴呢？”  
纷飞的花雨中曼妙的身影款款走来，朝廊下的二人浅浅屈膝，衣袖一挥，在月下无声的跳起了翩跹的舞蹈，只是依然如昨夜般一言不发。  
无风的夜晚，原本落花零星，她一起舞，花瓣便如冬夜的大雪，静谧的落在她的身旁。  
丸藤则握住了蝠扇，一折一折轻轻的打开，迎合着那细微的节拍一般的声响，他又念诵了一首和歌，“依稀恍惚还疑梦，大雪飞时得见君……②”  
即使看不到他的表情，那低垂着脸的样子与更加低沉的声音也足够让吹雪知道他在怀念着什么。会是……那个他所熟悉的“吹雪”吗？褐发的青年不禁如此猜测到。  
从这两天的接触看来，少年那端正的风姿与无可挑剔的武技定是出身于贵族无疑，而他的佩刀留在宅中养护，怕是这座宅邸原来的主人。只是不晓得，他记忆里的“吹雪”又扮演着怎样的角色。

 

吹雪一边打着哈欠一边穿过长廊，浑身上下都写满了懒散二字。明日香和她的同学们都刚被送上前往新干线的巴士，他便准备回去睡个回笼觉。不想回房间的路上，撞见了站在他房间门口的老管家。他赶忙站直了身体，“松本先生，早安。”  
“早安，吹雪君。”管家朝他微笑，眉宇间却笼罩着些许悲伤。没等吹雪开口询问，老人家就善解人意的解释道，“方才只是在想，这株樱花恐怕开不了太久了。”  
吹雪一时无言，管家也不逗留，鞠躬后就离开了。吹雪望着他佝偻的背影，福至心灵的回头看了眼樱花树，突然发现那纯白的一树繁花在阳光下竟然显出一层极淡的绯色。  
待他定睛看去，那抹艳丽的颜色又全然褪去了。褐发的青年拿手搓了搓脸颊，毫无形象的拉开纸门，倒在了被褥中。

 

前一日被当做手信带回来的温泉馒头丸藤碰也没碰，吹雪便把热茶与点心都换回了清酒。不过三天，他却好似已无数次的与人在这里共饮，连点燃油灯的动作都熟稔不少。  
唯一可惜的是那樱花妖今日不在，两人相对无言了一会，还是丸藤先开了口，“你很在意她。”口气非常笃定。  
“樱花还在开，它却没有应邀，怎么想都很奇怪吧？”吹雪端着酒盏露出思索的神情，“不过早上碰到松本先生，他说花也该谢了……我记得这是一株‘江户彼岸’，白天出去看见的别株都已是残花，它却仍然开的很好啊。”  
褐发的青年见丸藤没什么表情，放下了酒盏，很认真的说道，“果然，比起残留在枝上的零星花朵，我还是喜欢盛放的樱花——也是因为这个，花道的作品才老被说少些什么吧？”  
丸藤欲言又止的转过头来，无言了片刻，将残酒一口饮尽，“为何你对她——对我们毫无戒心？”  
吹雪眼神有些恍惚，透过少年面上的薄纸，他仿佛看见了少年认真又执着的眼神，“大概是……你们都让我觉得熟悉吧。”  
少年咄咄逼人的问下去，“即使人鬼殊途？”  
“我也会死啊，丸藤君。”吹雪不想继续这个话题，露出了有点冷淡的微笑。那抗拒的意思很明显，丸藤便顿了一下，不再说话，而是伸手抓过酒瓶，为自己重新斟了一盏酒。   
吹雪不懂他为何突然要执着于问他这个问题，却见那少年将酒盏放在他的面前，示意他透过酒液的反光看那株樱树。  
涟漪中破碎的樱树下竟是一片血红。  
吹雪下意识的打了个寒战，不由得出声问，“它还好吗？”  
少年这才板着脸回答他，“执念过深。不过没有外力不会化鬼的。”  
“难道……先前那个不是吗？”  
丸藤皱眉，不晓得为他的问题还是为院中那株樱树，“借由负面的感情化形的才叫鬼，先前只是草木生出了自己的意识。看着吧。”  
于是吹雪瞠目结舌的看着满树洁白的花朵以肉眼可见的速度染上了绯色。他不晓得那如血的颜色从何而来，只一瞬间忆起他的梦境，那时飘落的樱花也是如此靡丽的颜色，不由站起身来，朝那樱树走了几步。  
血色的花雨中，一道朦胧的影子渐渐显出身形，丸藤暗道了一声不好，追上了吹雪的步伐，那花妖却无惧于他的到来，执着的化出了身形。  
她前两日都只是远远的朝他们行礼，在月色下跳舞，今日吹雪才看到那是个极其貌美的少女，换了一袭红衣，显得尤其美艳。  
他踌躇着如何与她打招呼，那花妖却倏忽流下一行泪——亦是红色的。她一边嘤嘤哭泣一边哀声道，“我一直、一直等着您重新叫我服侍您呢……可是为什么，您再也没有呼唤过我的名字？”  
随着她悲切的声音，花瓣也如被狂风席卷，在庭院里飞舞，丸藤在吹雪视线未及的地方捞了一片，手指精准的捏住边缘依然被割下一道浅浅的伤口。他的神色有些凝重，扔下花瓣，右手按上了系在腰带上面的刀，可还未及拔出，就被吹雪喝住了，“丸藤君，你要做什么！”  
少年气势半分不差，“过去她是被施了术法才开出红色的花，今日能够这样不晓得吸食了多少人的血气。你可知道她的名字？贸然过去无法化解她的怨念，你只会被她吃掉！”  
两人互不相让的对峙着，只短短几瞬，花雨已经越来越密集，离得更近的吹雪脸上都添了几道伤口。他用手背蹭去脸上的血，扭过头去，眼前的绯樱与梦境几乎重叠在一起。  
如果是那个丸藤君所熟悉的“吹雪”，此刻也会拦住他吧。吹雪深吸了一口气，坚定地道，“至少让我试一试。”

离樱花妖越近，花雨就越是密集，锋利如刀，在褐发青年那张足够英俊的脸上接连添上伤口。丸藤忍了又忍才没直接拔刀，他紧紧盯着吹雪的背影，却忽然听到了一声悠长的叹息，那些盘旋在吹雪身旁的花瓣忽然被什么缓冲了，而吹雪得以走到了花妖身边。  
他俯下身，轻轻的握住了樱花妖的手，柔声道，“樱，别怕，是我。”  
跪伏在地上的樱花妖抬起头来，血泪在白皙的脸上纵横，颇为狰狞，“吹雪大人……您回来了吗？”  
吹雪脸上的微笑分毫未变。他平日里的笑总显得有些轻佻，真正到了危急的时刻又全然看不见一丝一毫的怠慢，只剩温柔与坚定，连声音都是如此，“是啊，因为又到了樱最美丽的时节呢。能再为我跳支舞吗？”  
樱花妖伏在他的手臂上泣不成声，身旁的花雨终于失去了攻击性，不再狂舞，柔软的落了地。  
同时掉在地上的还有一枚小小的御守，丸藤沉默着替吹雪捡了起来，神色有些复杂。他捏着那枚御守，直到花妖拭去了血泪，在花雨中重新翩翩起舞，才怅然的放下了刀。

天色将明，樱花妖的舞蹈也到了最后。丸藤对那凄美艳丽的舞蹈毫无兴趣，只是冷冰冰的将御守还给了吹雪。看青年手忙脚乱拍着衣袋里确认时，他才低声道，“……帮你挡过了这次，内藏的力量已经用掉了。记得归还给神社。”  
吹雪知道规矩，接过来的时候却鬼使神差的捏了一下。里面是一个小小的圆片，似乎还刻着花纹……明日香帮他求来的时候，里面是这样的吗？他努力思索了一阵，抬头想问的时候，发现无论是花妖还是丸藤都不见了踪影。他几步踏入了庭院，四下环顾，眼前依然没有人。  
只剩那株前一天还繁茂的江户彼岸落尽了花，余下一株空荡荡的树干。

 

①出自《古今和歌集》宽平帝时后宫歌会时作 （纪）友则 吉野山边樱，盛开如玉洁。山深春到迟，犹自疑残雪。  
②出自《源氏物语》

 

   
三、不知火   
春分那天的夜晚，来的比平时更早一些。河岸旁的樱花都谢尽了，生出新绿的叶子，远望过去也是一片盎然生机，在暮色下显出毛茸茸的质感，煞是可爱。  
吹雪提着用细绳扎好的牛皮纸包，沿着宅邸附近的河堤慢慢的走着。他今日拜访了一位花道的大师，回来的途中记起正好是春分，便绕路去了家颇有名气的点心店去买了些牡丹饼，不急不慢的走到这里时也快到了晚饭的点数。  
临出门前他就告知过老管家自己今天不回去吃饭，所以也不急着回去，找了块干净的草地躺下，注视着天边绚烂的云霞。  
来到京都已经小半个月，在他有意识的调整下，生活的节奏与心态都放的很轻松，然而，就算是这样平静的让人心生安定的日子，也是有着令人期待的事情发生的——

天光渐暗，远处的灯光一盏一盏亮了起来，而随之一同亮起的则是河面上飘摇的火光。吹雪轻轻“啊”了一声，好奇的注视着那些虚幻的火焰，却发现它们有意识的在他注视时散开，又在他移开视线后聚集在一起。  
即使知道这必然是什么精怪所化，他想起了近日来和那名为丸藤的少年的相处，还是壮起胆子同火光玩了起来。装作注视着远方，在它们聚拢时猛地转过视线，又或者紧紧盯着河面直到双目放空，将那团明灭不定的火焰逗弄的几乎消散——一道贴着吹雪射出的箭矢将这件事彻底的变为了现实。  
“……”吹雪暗自擦了把冷汗，发现举着一柄华丽的和弓直指河面的少年正是丸藤。他今日穿了一身白色的弓道服，显得极为利落，弓返的架势更是堪称优美。吹雪心虚，装作好似没有看到丸藤用以覆面的白纸一般，在身旁拍了拍示意他坐下。  
少年无声的收弓坐下，唇线抿的仿佛绷紧的弓弦。吹雪假装没看到，可到底忍受不了这个尴尬的气氛，摸着沾了草屑的头发，小声问，“怎么突然发难？”  
“原来你不知道。”丸藤的声音终于有了解冻的趋势，他沉吟了片刻，简短的解释道，“那叫做不知火，是龙神的灯火。”见吹雪仍没有领会到他的意思，他叹了一口气，“旧时渔民看见它，一整天都不会出海渔猎。”  
吹雪“哦”了声，心想既然如此可你直接把它驱赶走没关系吗？不过他比起追究这个更想把话题揭过，便伸手捞过牛皮纸捆好的牡丹饼，解开来往少年面前推，“今天是春分，来吃点吧。”  
拒绝来的很快，“……我不吃甜的。”  
吹雪也很坚持，“不是很甜的，你来找我也别总是只喝酒呀？好歹试一下。”  
丸藤只好拿了一块起来，细嚼慢咽的吃。一时间二人之间又安静下来，只剩少年咀嚼食物发出的细微声响，又过了一会，他的声音才重新响起，“很久以前，也听人这么说过。”  
先前不止一次的猜测过他的身份，但碍于不能直接的问，信息非常零碎，吹雪现在只当他是某位贵族少年的亡魂，便也没把这话往心里去。他们熟悉了一点以后他甚至敢于开些无伤大雅的小玩笑，此刻也露出了薰风一般清爽的笑容，“是相好的女孩子吗？丸藤君，拿着男人送的东西可别胡思乱想那。”  
丸藤失笑，学着吹雪的望向河川，轻声道，“……记忆不是很清晰了。”  
吹雪一时无言，而河水似乎也察觉到了他的沉默，突然泛起了波澜。先前消失的不知火居然又零星的聚集在一起，连成一线，将整条河都映亮了。  
“我记得……这条河的另一端连接着入海口。”吹雪自言自语道，情不自禁的站起身来。眼前的景色同他脑海中一道模糊的影子重叠在一起，然而越是回忆越是头痛欲裂。他勉强着不要摔倒，逼迫自己注视眼前壮美的景象，试图想起什么。就在此刻，火焰中浮出一道虚幻的人影，从河的那端缓缓走来，而后忽地扬手将什么朝他掷来。  
吹雪手忙脚乱的接住，冰冷的物什甫一入手，头痛的症状就消失了。他得以凝神打量手中的东西。那竟然是一枚刀鐔，上面刻着对生的龙纹，精美绝伦，一见就是古物。再抬头去看时，那道人影却不见了踪迹。  
这东西他留着也没用，便递给丸藤，“真是奇怪了，忽然给我这个……送你才比较合适吧？”他本是好心，借着不知火的光芒才看清一直沉默的少年脸色极为苍白，听到他的话才如梦初醒般的伸出手来，然而那双连太刀与和弓都能驾驭的手，此刻竟然在抖。  
因着这个，吹雪特别留意了一下那枚刀鐔，试着岔开话题，“说起来，上次你帮我捡起来的御守里好像也是差不多的东西——啊，不过没那么小的刀鐔吧？”  
“你，还回去了？”少年捏住刀鐔，不等吹雪回答，忽然冷冷一笑，周身的气势忽然又恢复了往日的冰冷强硬，“吹雪君，你可知那座神社供奉谁？”  
河中的不知火霎时间亮了起来，仿佛什么声势浩大的威胁，就连吹雪都下意识的咽下了回答，少年却用尖锐的有些怪异的口气自问自答，“是庇佑这片土地风调雨顺的龙神，他神社中的水池与这片土地上的每一条河流相通。”  
吹雪没听出来言外之意，有些敷衍的笑道，“是位好心的神明大人呢，接受了供奉就回应人们的期待。”  
丸藤轻声哼笑，“他不是为了供奉才守护这里的。”  
“那是为了什么，总不会是爱上了这片土地上的某位女子吧？”吹雪努力试着活跃气氛。  
少年侧过头来“看”他，语气里的冰冷仿佛褪不去，“他是为了报恩。”

在神明尚未从人世间隐去身形的年代，龙神曾为一位贵族少女所救。他答应少女会庇佑这片土地，又在那少女身上留下自己的血脉。那少女本待嫁闺中，却莫名的有了身孕，被暴怒的父亲囚禁在了家里，屈辱的生下了那个带有龙神血脉的孩子。  
丸藤说到这的时候略微停顿，似乎是回到了那个鬼神与人类共住的年代。片刻后他又回神，继续轻声道。  
孩子在很多年后创建了自己的家族，将血脉流传下去。从那以后，那个家族的子嗣都拥有了“看见”的力量。

吹雪咀嚼着他的话，“看见的力量……莫不是说，像我一样的能力？”他好像听闻了什么了不得的大秘密，直接笑着摇头，“丸藤君总不会和我说我们住的那座宅邸就是你口中的世家遗物吧。我可是完全没可能是那个家族的后裔啊，丸藤君。我的父母和妹妹都看不见这些东西，我呢，大概是比较的幸运吧。”  
隔着那层白纸吹雪也看不见丸藤的眼神，但对方毫无反应的样子被他理解成默认，便笑着说了些闲话。  
他把话题岔开的轻巧，丸藤也就没有再去强迫他接受自己所说的内容。但是……少年轻轻叹气，在现在这个时代，能够看到那些东西的必然本就拥有他们的血脉，或者……他的唇畔蓦地勾起一丝浅笑，站起身，将负在背后的和弓取下。  
吹雪短短的“啊”了一声，“怎么了，丸藤君？”  
那少年却不答话，背手从箭筒中拈出一支箭，靠近了吹雪在他半长的发上割下一缕，将那枚刀鐔绑在了箭头上。吹雪忙着安抚自己受惊的心脏，惊骇的说不出话来，丸藤也就自在的挣脱了左半边衣袖，张弓搭箭，把那枚处理过的箭矢射回了河川里。

弓弦在空中微微颤抖，是射出那惊人的一箭留下的余劲。吹雪早就接受了丸藤武力惊人的设定，还是忍不住起了一身冷汗。片刻后他又有点惋惜那枚刀鐔，却也不晓得说些什么才好。算了，都送给人家了，就随他处置吧……他讪讪的苦笑着，小声道，“也不早了，我们回去吧？”  
丸藤慢慢的放下和弓，侧过头来露出了一个浅淡的笑容，轻轻答了声好。这副堪称温文尔雅的样子才是吹雪所熟悉的，虽然一时有些错乱，褐发的青年还是老老实实的往宅邸走去。  
因此他不晓得少年在他背后露出了微妙的表情。春分乃昼夜各半的彼岸之日，从过去就有人相信可以在这天见到死去亲人的灵魂，换而言之，是可以让不属于现世之物现形的日子。  
如果不是这样特殊的情况，那家伙是定然没有机会再把东西送来的。他隔着符纸，最后看了一眼归于平静的河川，毫无留恋的转身追上了吹雪的步伐，同青年并肩走回宅邸。

“对了，丸藤君。”吹雪忽然忆起今天少年是不请自到的，刚侧过头开口，突然发现少年仍维持刚才射箭时的打扮，赤裸着半边胸口。在没入衣襟遮掩下的那部分，若隐若现着几道类似疤痕的印记。他不好盯着看，却也一时忘了词，好在天幕上落下雨丝帮他解了围，他便笑了下，一边抬起头一边喃喃道，“明天恐怕也会下雨吧。”  
丸藤回身看他，不晓得他为何提起此事，“是，京都的春天总是多雨的。”  
“这样……”吹雪含糊的应着，忽然发出惊呼。一滴雨水落进了他的眼睛，一时间眼前的世界都变得光怪陆离。四周的灯光扭曲成怪异的形状，连前方站立的少年都变成了古怪的样子，就好像……好像志怪小说中的妖鬼一般。  
他猛地眨了眨眼，让世界重归清晰。却不晓得，顺着他脸庞淌下的那滴雨水像极了眼泪。

 

   
四、云外镜  
那是场浩荡的大雪，每片雪花都如濒死的蝴蝶般坠落。雪落无声，吹雪却听到另一种声音。是火炉里的木柴在燃烧时发出的哔哔啵啵的响动，却让空旷的房间显得更加冷清。  
他低下头，注视着伸出的手，上面纵横交错的皱纹比掌纹还深，偶尔有飘落其上的雪花，要好一会才不情不愿的融化。这一次，是暮年时的回忆吗？掌心的水滴映照不出他现在的面貌，却透骨的冰凉，像是即将在他的掌心凝结成冰。  
一声悠长的叹息后，他垂下手任水淌下，又轻轻的摩挲着手中的蝠扇，慢慢的一折一折展开。上面用金粉写着一首和歌，本来是富家子弟风流的赠予，在老人沧桑的声线里却显得尤为悲切。  
“依稀恍惚还疑梦，大雪飞时得见君……”

 

“吹雪君？”老管家的声音将他拉回了现实。吹雪眨了眨眼，从前一夜的梦境中回过神来，像是为了想要掩饰自己的走神一般，提高了音量答了声“是”。  
松本笑着摇了摇头，“我已经习惯一个人打理这些了，吹雪君可以去做自己的事情，不用特意陪在这里。”  
褐发的青年弯了弯嘴角，“可不能看着您独自照顾这么多东西，我也没什么事，正好来帮帮忙。”他站起身来，笑容里带上些抱歉的意思，“昨晚做了个让人牵挂的梦，刚才走神的时候想到了，有点入神。”  
老管家点点头，不再阻止他，继续着先前的整理。这座宅邸原来的主人将那些先代遗留下来的古物保存的极好，除了那柄专门养护着的刀，还有一整套的甲胄与出自名家之手的和弓，而一些平时生活中要使用的器具则被收了起来，每年清点整理，吹雪来帮忙正是为了这个。

毫无疑问的，这是件枯燥的工作，但是时常能够发现些有趣的东西，比如——  
吹雪对着清单打开一面柜门，发出了赞叹声，“好漂亮的镜子！”那是面巴掌大的铜镜，磨的不算光亮，放在柜子里，只能影影绰绰的印出东西。按照惯例是应该拿出来检查的，吹雪也就顺手取了出来，却为镜中印出的景象吃了一惊。  
那里面没有他看惯了的自己的脸，而是一场纷飞的大雪……和他梦中一样的雪。他心中微微一动，继续看了下去。果不其然，雪景渐渐的起了变化。  
纯白的世界中，一道属于少年人的身形缓缓走来。风雪也没有阻拦他的脚步，他就那样逐渐的靠近了木廊，近到可以看清面貌，镜光闪烁间，他看见了少年秀气的下颔，刹那心神震慑，差点端不住那小巧的铜镜。  
镜中人竟然是丸藤。  
吹雪连忙将镜中的影像与他的梦对比，恨不得让那个丸藤微笑而对的人立刻露出脸，好在没过多久，廊下果真伸出了手——就是他印象深刻的那只，属于老人的手。  
吹雪紧盯着镜子，直到里面印出的庭院彻底消失。不怪他那么意外，这就是那个没头没尾的梦境紧接的部分，他不晓得其他与之相关的东西，但也猜得出那时的“吹雪”已是垂暮之年，然而就是这样一个即将走到生命尽头的老人，却依然在耗费心力的在怀念着什么。  
……会是你吗，丸藤君？

这个疑问被吹雪带到了丸藤的面前。他自然不会这样直白的问出来，掐头去尾的说看到了一面奇怪的镜子，居然能印出他梦中的影像。  
少年照旧隔着符纸“看”他，轻声问，“很在意吗？”  
吹雪只当他问的是那面镜子，答得理所当然，“当然在意了。”  
没想到这回答也被看破了，丸藤继续道，“我不是说镜子。”他向前倾身，用非常郑重的口气逼问道，“吹雪君，你很在意你的梦吗？”  
……又来了，这种感觉。像是被抓住了心脏一般，痛苦到喘不过气来。吹雪微微屏住呼吸，有些艰难的开口道，“是啊，我可是被这个梦折磨了好几年。”  
那股力量猛地加重了一瞬，又立刻消失的无影无踪。吹雪用食指的指节在胸口重重的划了几下，听到身旁的少年轻声说，“……折磨，吗？”他没有留给吹雪询问或抱怨的机会，站起身，留给吹雪一道背影，“再去一次那里吧。”

那里指的是放置镜子的房间，吹雪本想说他没有钥匙，大半夜的也不好去麻烦松本先生，可真的和丸藤到了那里，少年只是伸手轻轻一推，那扇门就打开了。  
顾不上惊异这件事，他看着少年在没有指路的情况下走到了地方，将手掌轻轻的贴在柜门上，“是他吗？”  
吹雪只能点头，这次丸藤却没有开门，而是示意他来。少年甚至不愿去解释，一路指示着吹雪把镜子拿出来在桌上平放，又示意把随身带着的矿泉水倒进去。  
“这样不好吧？万一生锈怎么办。”吹雪有些抗拒，在他看来，这实在是暴殄天物。  
丸藤回答的口气不能算很好，“他本就是你的东西。”  
吹雪哭笑不得，“可不是因为怕主人追究才这样担心的。”他没想到丸藤居然会这样想，索性撑住了桌面，认真的解释道，“就算这面古镜属于我，它也是难得的珍品，因为我的好奇心受损不是一件非常可惜的事情吗？”

就是这个样子的温柔，让人愈发的觉得讨厌。丸藤面无表情的盯着面前挑着合适的词语来解释的青年，缓慢的收紧了手指，指甲在掌心留下深深的痕迹。先前那样直白的回答，也是因为他稍稍的试压才会说出来吧？哼……他不是易碎品，也不像那个人一样拥有心，不需要他这样小心翼翼的对待。  
他一边想，一边伸手从吹雪身旁抓住那瓶矿泉水，把整瓶水都倒进了镜子里。溅起的水花弄湿了桌面，也换来了吹雪小声的惊呼，丸藤这才冷冰冰的解释了一句，“这是云外镜，其中寄宿了妖鬼。不会因为这种程度的外力就损毁。”  
吹雪没有答话，实在是因为眼前的景象过于惊异了。镜中的水面渐渐的平静下来，清晰的显出了熟悉的庭院，却不是雪景，而是红叶纷飞的深秋时节。  
“他可印出远方——”丸藤忽然轻声道，“不止不在此地之景。”  
吹雪似乎通过这句话抓到了什么关键的东西，急切的追问，“那，还有什么？”  
少年抬起头来，一字一顿说的很清楚，“不在此时之景亦可见。”  
没有想到丸藤会回答的这么明白，吹雪瞠目结舌了一会，终于苦笑道，“所以……那是你吧？”他指的是镜中那个穿着和服正坐的青年，却不想，丸藤又用那种让他觉得与这个人十分突兀的态度冷笑了一声，没有回答。  
趁着吹雪还在等待的时候，他蓦地伸出手，用和服的宽袖在镜子上一抹，随即后退了半步，让半个身体没入了阴影中。不待吹雪拦他，他就像第一次应邀出现那时般，毅然决然的消失在阴影里，空留一地流水般的月色。  
吹雪反应不及，追了两步发现丸藤已经消失了，他只好回头去研究那面镜子，里面的影像也无影无踪。他曲起食指，下巴上慢慢摩挲，良久，终于发出了一声叹息。

 

是夜，吹雪辗转反侧难以入睡，当他终于陷入黑甜，那个他听了不知多少次的声音也响起了，“吹雪。”他于梦中睁开眼，发现已经身处于只从云外镜中看了个开头的梦境中。  
临近日暮，天边的云霞被落日染成瑰丽的色彩，而庭院中的那一株枫树上的红叶，更是艳丽的让人心折。吹雪循着记忆去摸身旁的杯子，突然发现装在瓷瓶里的清酒换成了热茶与和果子。  
惊鹿落下的声音在空旷的庭院里传了很远，吹雪的心跳也在此刻突然停了一瞬。与他一同坐在廊下的青年，或者说丸藤，不再是精干的武者打扮，整个人被裹在华丽的狩衣中，显得格外消瘦。  
是了，他们仍然亲密的低声交谈，偶尔微笑，但是空气中笼罩着悲伤的气氛，让他忽然生出了不好的预感……他注视着眼前消瘦的青年，一股深切的悲痛忽然涌上心头。他无法分辨那到底来源于这个梦的主人还是来源于自己，只觉得悲伤的几乎要无法呼吸，要批发赤足对天长啸才能纾解。

“生死之事顺应天命，你不需要花费那么大的代价去挽回。”片刻后，青年低声开口。他的手白的惊人，被杯子一烫就显出令人担忧的红色，他却无知无觉的继续将茶杯握在手中。  
吹雪通过他的话确认了自己的猜测，梦中的声音也因为压抑着痛苦而沙哑，“即便、即便你知晓我对你的……”他痛苦的闭上了眼睛，将未尽的话语化作苦涩的液体，流入心里。他攥住了茶杯，用力到指尖发白，好一会才用尽了全身的力量挤出一个笑，“不，没什么……那你至少在最后的这段时间里，多陪陪我吧。”  
他放下茶杯，想要唤什么人前来续上茶水，然而刚刚伸出手，整个梦境都碎裂在虚空之中。眼前的青年不见了踪影，取而代之的是鼎沸人声，还有远处御马而来的少年丸藤——  
他身穿猎服，从背后抽出一支箭，在飞驰的马背上稳稳当当的张弓搭箭，以无可挑剔的姿态一箭射中了设置好的箭靶。吹雪遥遥举杯，正巧和他对上视线，便露出一个浅笑，也得到了少年的微微颔首作为回应。  
下一刻，少年纵马消失在视野里，他身旁多了位白衣的清丽少女为他斟酒，身旁的梨花开的正好。丸藤背负着一把长弓，就这样闯入了他的世界。  
那个瞬间，缀连着两人的因果线悄悄的在神明的手中打上了一个结。

断断续续的梦境结束在又一个回忆的片段中。吹雪猛地睁开眼，天光已然大亮。他急匆匆的起身披衣，再度冲进了那个放置云外镜的房间。他没忘了带上一瓶水，将水全部倒进云外镜的那刻，心中有着什么呼之欲出，然而他的梦没有再出现在镜中。  
泛着涟漪的清水里，只有一柄刀的影子。

 

   
五、青行灯  
那一夜丸藤的不告而别打破了两个人之间小心翼翼维持的平衡，又好像将一个华美的梦境被彻底搅碎——从那天之后，无论吹雪等到多晚，白衣的少年都没再出现过，连带着不属于阳世的种种妖精鬼怪都一起消失了。整个宅邸顿时清净到让人不适。  
吹雪努力适应了几日，在越来越热的天气中越发的焦躁起来。初夏时节，本来可以摇着团扇，坐在廊下观看夏日祭的花火……可是与他浅笑对饮的人却不见了踪影。即便知晓人鬼殊途，他仍旧日日惦念着，直到与明日香的例行通话中，听到妹妹的声音，才稍微有了一点重回人世的实感。  
“纯子和百惠都通过了中学的考试，准备去当老师了，万丈目君也准备接手家里的公司……十代没有说，但是以后大家见面的机会会越来越少吧？”选择继续深造的少女声音有些苦涩，“哥哥，我想，趁着这个周末大家都有空，再去京都玩一次。”  
来自妹妹的请求他当然不会拒绝。吹雪一边暗自埋怨着自己近日来对妹妹的忽视，一边笑着关照了明日香几句，“放心吧，明日香。哥哥会准备好等你们过来的，要是能借此机会和喜欢的人在一起就更好了啊，哥哥一直很期待能亲手把明日香交到一个值得她托付终身的人手里……”  
“哥哥！”

 

来的还是上次的那批人，还没毕业的剑山也嚷嚷着以后会想念前辈们自发跟了过来。吹雪知道他们各有安排，也不是初次来，除了早上接了下人就没再掺和后辈们的活动，倒是十代放完行李后无意的提了句宅子里冷清了很多，让吹雪惦念了良久。直到一群人疯了整个白天回来的时候，他还有些恍惚。  
该不是，真的被丸藤带走了几魂几魄，才这样一刻不停的想着他吧……吹雪支着下巴，有些走神的想着。身旁的少年们打开了啤酒，拿出回来路上买的零食，摩拳擦掌的要讲鬼故事，还不忘邀请他一起，“吹雪前辈，试胆大会是夏天的浪漫啊！”  
吹雪看过单纯只是在兴奋的十代和剑山，红着脸可能期待明日香害怕到寻求他安慰的万丈目，还有剩下两个一脸期待的女生，把微微皱着眉的明日香推到自己身前，轻巧的扔下拒绝的话语，“我去帮松本先生整理客房，你们先玩。”  
其实也只是怕提不起劲，反而扫了他们兴。吹雪揉了揉脸，恢复一张温柔的笑脸，走进了客房。说是帮忙，不过是帮手脚利索的老人打打下手，倒是老管家看出他心不在焉，主动的起了个话题，“有件事之前就想告诉吹雪君，但是年纪大了，记性不好，碰到的时候总想不起来，一直拖到了现在。”  
见吹雪笑着答了句“愿闻其详”，松本思索了片刻，问道，“吹雪君还记得放在收藏室里的那柄刀吗？”  
宅中养护的刀不止一把，但是放在收藏室的只有先前被十代和吹雪先后拔出来的那柄，吹雪当然不会忘记它，便点了点头。  
“那柄刀啊，传说是家族的先祖邀妖鬼所制，没有正式的刀匠，所以呢，也没有留下名字。”老管家没有多做铺垫，直接切入了正题，“它是先祖为友人所制，自然被赠与了那位友人。然而友人早逝，那柄刀作为挚友的遗物，被留在了先祖的身边，一直由家族养护，留到现在——我先前与吹雪君说的并不准确。先祖的挚友亡故后，先祖也是可以使用它的……与其说是后世的人无法拔出，不如说，这柄刀只是在严格的甄别着能做自己主人的人。能够拔出它的，要么拥有强大的力量，要么就是被它认定了。”  
原来是这样……吹雪心中震动非常，却只是露出了一个苦笑，推辞道，“我可不觉得自己有什么特殊之处啊。”  
老管家见他如此，没有再继续这个话题，而是微笑道，“我在井水里沁了西瓜，吹雪君要是方便的话，带去给明日香她们吧。”  
吹雪点头答应下来，就在他陪老人家铺完被褥以后，松本先生看着他，用仿佛看透了宿命的语气轻声道，“说起来，那位先祖，有着和吹雪君一样的名字啊。”

 

那份让人恍惚的惊愕被吹雪带了回去。没有他在的时候后辈们果然玩的很开心，关了灯点起蜡烛，在昏暗的光线下鬼故事接龙。吹雪小心的绕过地上的蜡烛，把西瓜和水果刀放在他们的顺手的地方，而后默不作声的坐到了明日香后面，思考起松本先生方才告诉他的故事。  
如果他真与那位先祖同名，也难怪丸藤会告知他有关龙神的事情——他和明日香也确实算是这座宅邸上一任主人的远亲，难道是流传的那丝血脉在他身上发挥了一点奇妙的作用吗，还是……  
属于瓜果的清甜气息在空气中蔓延看来，一并传来的还有男生们的笑语，“吹雪前辈也来一块！”他心不在焉的接过，也稍微分了点心思听起他们说的鬼故事来。  
这会轮到的是纯子，女孩挽了挽长发，“那我开始了哦？我要说的啊，是一个有关阴阳师的故事。”

当年啊，有一个阴阳师世家，世世代代都流传着神奇的血脉，能够呼风唤雨，历代天皇都会从这个家族中选取优秀的阴阳师辅佐自己。而那个家族末代的阴阳师，是一位风流俊美的青年。他不喜仕途，比起宫廷的生活更乐意花费心思在邀四时花妖为式神上，每每都在宅邸里自饮自酌，观望星辰的变换——直到他邂逅了一位少年成名的武士。  
那句古话怎么说来着……相视而笑，莫逆于心，遂相与为友。讲的就是他们那样的友谊吧。然而好景不长，武士沉疴缠身，阴阳师为了救他，以自己身上的血脉与神明做了交换，也由此变为了一般人。后来，两人一同卸任归隐，度过了平凡又安定的一生。

剑山率先打破了安静，“学姐，我们要说的好像是鬼故事来着？”  
万丈目附和道，“根本不可怕。”他拍了拍还在埋头吃西瓜的十代，“你看，十代都没尖叫。”  
十代抬起头，满不在乎的用手背拭去西瓜汁，“别死撑着了万丈目，害怕的是你吧。”  
纯子被几个男生气的脸都红了，可是百惠还沉浸在英俊的阴阳师与少年武士的故事里，明日香又在忙着收拾零食和水果，只好气鼓鼓的过来问唯一“靠谱”点的吹雪，“吹雪前辈不觉得这是个很传奇很动人的故事吗？”  
哪想吹雪的脸色在暖色的烛光下都显得惨白，好一会才低下头，露出个浅淡到有些勉强的笑容，“恩，是啊，很让人羡慕呢。”  
纯子关心了几句，可褐发的青年闭口不提他到底怎么了，只好讪讪的回去，推了推百惠，让她继续说下一个故事，空留吹雪内心翻起惊涛骇浪。

方才那个故事，不晓得纯子是从哪里听来，可怎么看，都像是丸藤那时发生的事情。但是……但是……一个声音忽然在吹雪心底响起了。  
不对。故事里有很明显的错误。  
吹雪颤抖着手去摸来茶杯，灌了几口凉茶来稳定心神，将那一点小小的错误揪出来。假设他的梦境都是真实发生过的事情，他确实梦到丸藤的重病，但他没有救下他……在他垂垂老矣时，他才重新看见了丸藤。那是濒死时看见的幻觉，还是……他忆起纷飞的大雪和踏雪而来的少年，忽然想起了什么。  
是了，他梦见的那个重病的丸藤虽然消瘦，但已是青年人的样貌，为何他会以少年的面貌回归？  
纯子说末代的阴阳师以血脉向神明交换了友人的安康，假设这也是真实发生过的事情，那位神明……怕是龙神。吹雪忽然想起了什么，猛地抓住了经过他身旁的明日香，在妹妹诧异的目光中急促的问道，“上次我们去神社求来的御守，你还带在身上吗？”  
接过那枚小小的御守，他二话不说直接拆开，从中掉出的，果不其然是那枚曾经到过他手里的刀鐔。落在地上的那一瞬间就从指甲盖般的大小变成了正常的刀鐔，入手后也是金属沉重冰冷的手感。他摩挲着那枚刀鐔，陷入了沉思。

还是剑山的大嗓门把他再度惊醒了。男孩子大大咧咧的晃着空了的啤酒瓶，“我们说了有快一百个故事了吧——啊，已经九十九个了吗？”  
明日香露出了有些担忧的神情，“第一百个故事不能说的吧？”  
剑山发出了“啊哈哈哈”的笑声，“学姐太在意这种事情啦！这都什么年代了，就算有鬼也早躲进深山老林了。”他豪气干云的以茶代酒，拍了拍胸口，“我来讲最后一个故事！是住我隔壁宿舍的兄弟来串门的时候跟我讲的。”  
“他那时在老家，晚上参加试胆大会——就是半夜独自取墓园里的东西，路上碰到个同路的姐姐，他有点不好意思一直没怎么去看那人家，但也有说有笑的走了一路。岔路口告别的时候他有点担心，回头看了一眼，然你们猜怎么——”  
吹雪正巧看见他面前的烛火染上了青蓝色，心跳忽然停了一瞬，没等他开口阻止，剑山已经把那个简短到毫无恐怖感的结局说了出来——“他啊，发现背对着他的女人后脑勺上也长着一张脸。”  
他的话音方落下，一阵阴冷的风就吹灭了那支闪烁的蜡烛。幽幽的青蓝色火焰从四周涌来，像是潮水一般覆盖了房间，在半空中凝结出一道虚幻的人影。吹雪捏着刀鐔下意识的站起身来，却不想两个后辈动作更快，万丈目挡在了明日香面前，而十代则挡在所有人面前，手上还提着顺手摸来的西瓜刀。  
眼见着那火焰凝结而成的人影就要扑向十代，吹雪忽然听到身后传来了熟悉的声音。“别动！”  
他也听到了其他人的惊呼，感受到冰冷的杀意在背后肆虐，随后一支羽箭擦着他的侧脸射向了火焰，将它冲击的消散开，挣扎着向外逃窜。他身后的人也飞快的弃弓拔刀，追了出去。  
吹雪只看到他决然的背影，顾不上和其他人交代，跟着冲了出去。可等他跑到庭院，四下已是一片寂静，暗色的天幕下既没有白衣的少年武士，也没有幽蓝的灯火。他的心底忽然生出了一种莫名的悲切，仿佛隔着悠长的时光，他再次对于友人的逝去无能为力……  
“吹雪前辈！”这时，十代急匆匆的赶过来，手上还拎着那把丸藤落下的和弓。往常总是开朗爱笑的少年这时的表情严肃到让吹雪下意识的挺直了脊背，“十代君……果然也看得见啊。”  
十代没有解释什么，皱着眉慢慢地说，“方才的东西很危险。”  
吹雪打断了他的好意劝解，低声问，“十代君知道他们往哪里去了吗？”  
栗色发的少年盯着他看了一会，露出了有些迷惘的神情，“我以为吹雪前辈知道它是什么。”  
“无论他到底是什么，首先是我的朋友。”  
十代犹豫了片刻，指了一个方向，“应该在那里。”吹雪转身前，他又递上弓，“可能会有用。”  
吹雪从他手里接过弓，却发现少年并未松手。他似乎是在挣扎，好一会终于低声道，“请吹雪前辈小心。”吹雪回给他一个浅笑，“谢谢你，明日香那边麻烦帮我解释一下了。”

 

   
六、付丧神  
十代指向的地方正是收藏室，吹雪直到站在门口才想起来，明明十代出来的比他还晚上几分，又怎会晓得丸藤的去处，但已到了门口，他也只得开门试试。  
随着他的动作，流萤一般的火焰飘过他的身体，散在天幕中，而站在房间里那个以白纸覆面的少年正是丸藤。久未相见，他好似回到了两人初见时的样子，提着出鞘的刀，神色极为冷淡。  
“……好久不见，丸藤君。你……还好吗？”吹雪小心的组织着措辞，试图让自己的笑容看起来比本心更真诚一点，丸藤却毫无反应。气氛僵持了片刻，少年忽然向前倒去，吹雪大惊失色，堪堪在他倒地前扶住了他，“是受伤了吗，我该怎么办？”  
他焦急的话语尚未全部吐出，忽地被一只冰冷的手扼住了咽喉。  
“你这家伙真是讨厌。”丸藤嘴边噙着一丝无限接近于嘲讽的笑容，冷淡的说道，“总是一厢情愿的付出，从不考虑别人想不想接受你的好意。”  
为了朋友，难道不该这样吗……吹雪苦笑，却因为那只渐渐发力的手无法说出任何话，乃至呼吸都要被剥离。好在丸藤也并不想要他的命，如他伸手时的动作一样毫无征兆的松开了桎梏，任吹雪艰难的平复着呼吸。  
然而，恢复了体力本该逃跑的青年用那双温柔的褐色眼睛注视着他，以那把有些沙哑的嗓音轻声道，“你不也是站出来救了我吗。”  
丸藤露出冷笑，不光为他的大胆，也为他的话，“什么啊，原来你到现在还不晓得……”他微微凑近吹雪，“不晓得我的身份，也不知道你该做些什么。”  
关于丸藤的来历，吹雪最多也只是旁敲侧击过几次，一开始是好奇，后来则怕他忆起生前的伤心事。此刻，丸藤却毫不犹豫的把自己的身份揭露出来。  
“你好像一直想看我的眼睛。”他那张清秀的脸上浮出了一种咄咄逼人的气势——是与他那张脸格格不入的神情。一瞬间就让吹雪觉得突兀。而少年似乎也乐于见到他皱着眉的样子，执起了他的手，轻轻按在那张他从未拿下过的符纸上，“并不是只有亡魂才会带着这个——倘若妖怪的力量不够强大，化形为人也会有异于常人的地方，最容易被识破的就是眼睛。”  
他的手还是冰冷的，脸上的温度亦然。吹雪几乎想要缩起手，却又忽然下定了决心，以颤抖的手指揭开了那张符纸。  
和那个倾略性极强的表情一样，那是一双出现在少年脸上显得格外突兀的眼睛。即便吹雪至今仍未看过那张脸的原貌，也确信自己的想法没有错——那根本不是属于人类的眼睛。  
妖异到看不见瞳孔的双眸拥有金属的色泽，在月光下是冰冷的银白，只一眼就让吹雪想起少年手中明晃晃的刀刃。丸藤也就在此时开口了。  
“他一生都未婚娶，也未留下子嗣。那种血脉流传到他身上之时本就稀薄到接近消失，被拿去换取龙神的帮助后已经彻底的从人世间断绝了。你是他家族旁支里不晓得几世的后代，却带着和他一样的味道。”少年贴近了吹雪，银色的眼睛里笑意如杀意一般锋利，“妖鬼识人从不靠眼，可是啊，我还清楚的记得他的脸——那张和你一样的脸。”  
低语的余音尚未消散在空气里，丸藤忽然抱住了愣神的吹雪。他的身体寒冷如同玄铁，极致的冰寒中，遥远的记忆却忽然潮水一般涌上来，将吹雪彻底的淹没在其中。

那是一个雨夜，暴雨滂沱，豆大的雨滴打在青石板的路上，溅起一朵朵水花。室外因为这雨而无比清凉，室内却依旧热的可以让人滴下汗。然而即便是这样热的地方，少年依然穿着一身繁复的狩衣，注视着眼前被反复敲打的刀刃。  
窗外忽然天雷鸣动，少年手中的蝠扇猛地在掌心一击，短促的道了句“刀成。”执刀敲打的壮汉立刻退开半步，恭敬的请少年向前，由他将烧红的刀刃沁在冷水中。  
一时间窗外雷声大作，那少年提着尚未开刃的刀快步走入庭院，随手朝天空一劈，竟可斩断雷光。他顾不上雨水打湿了那身华美的狩衣，在雨中大笑起来。  
那壮汉也跟着走入庭院，目睹此幕也拍掌称赞，这时吹雪才看到他额上竟生着双角。“此刀锐不可当，可斩雷电，叫它袭雷如何？”  
那少年却笑，“名刀赠佳人，名字自然也该由他来取。”

画面一转，出现在吹雪眼前的则是少年时的丸藤。他穿着弓道服，一本正经的问，“刀便是刀，为何要名字？”  
“这个嘛……”吹雪看着那个面貌与自己毫无二致的少年笑道，“你出身高贵，骑射刀法无一不精，拿着无名的刀怕是不好。”  
“鲛岛师范不会在意这个，其他人的闲谈又与我何干。”丸藤将刀郑重的佩在腰间，白瓷般的面容上浮起浅笑，“谢谢你，吹雪。我很喜欢这把刀。”  
他见少年面露欣喜，不禁伸手，却只是将丸藤微微散落的发丝理好，柔声道，“亮喜欢就好。”

那个名字方一出口，吹雪便从回忆中挣出身来。他看着面前的少年，下意识的唤出了那个名字，“亮……”  
丸藤这次终于给出了正面的答复，“那是主人的名字，不是我的。”他凑近了吹雪，身上的冰寒让周遭的空气都降下了温度，“我从来都没有名字，只是由天上院吹雪邀妖鬼所制又赠与主人的一把刀罢了。”  
他还握着吹雪的手，便再度抬起，扯开自己的衣襟，将那只温暖的手按在自己胸口上的那道伤痕上。  
那竟然是刻上去的两排字。

天上院吹雪 丸藤亮

丸藤按着那些伤痕，仿佛它们从未愈合过，眼底汹涌的感情终于外泄了那么一点点，“死亡是顺应天理的事情，所以主人坦然的面对着一切，可是……可是啊，明明还有那么多留恋的事情——”他像是再一次亲临了那痛彻心扉的情景，忽然留下一行血泪，“还没喝过你用当年新雪沏的茶，还没来及把一同埋在樱树下的酒起坛，还没告诉你那柄刀我终于为它取了名字……”他用不属于少年的低沉声线轻声问，“我为什么会舍得离你而去呢，吹雪？”  
那份怪异的感觉激的吹雪起了一身的冷汗。少年明明说自己不是丸藤亮，此时此刻的口气却仿佛是那个天资卓绝又早幺的青年，带着无尽的悔恨与伤痛回到了友人面前。  
他看着少年悲伤的神情，又忆起回忆里丸藤亮微笑的侧脸，心中忽然一动，霎时间明了了。他抬起手，帮少年拭去了那行血泪，艰难的开口道，“抱歉。但是，你不是亮，我也不是你要找的那个人。”  
在几乎将他切割成碎片的杀气中，吹雪轻声道，“樱在等的人也不是我吧？还是……你们所期待的，都只是一个让自己死心的幻觉呢。”  
他只是在巧合中通过这片土地见证了一些前尘往事，但是为了那些零星的碎片就已心神震慑，彻夜难眠。而由前世那个天上院吹雪所制、一直陪伴着丸藤亮的刀，该多不甘他们的生死相隔？……不甘到，怀着那份痛苦的思念，在漫长的时光里变成主人少时的模样，连那份记忆都回溯的完全。  
那份对吹雪的愤怒与悲伤，与其说是付丧神的，不如说是丸藤亮的。

听到这席话，丸藤才终于从那癫狂中寻回神智。他神色复杂的看着面前的青年，本就苍白的脸色露出几分象征不详的青黑。他像是忍受着什么莫大的痛苦一样，抓住了吹雪的手臂，断断续续的开口，“把……把弓、拿来。”  
他抓的很用劲，吹雪却来不及让他轻点，当机立断拖来了旁边的和弓。丸藤解下绑紧的铁弦，把铁丝紧紧的绑在自己的手腕上，而后才脱力的倒在吹雪怀里。  
那柄和弓也是丸藤亮生前所用的武器，弓箭历来就是驱邪的武器，曾跟随着年轻的武者驱逐过不少厉鬼，虽然没有到凝结精怪的程度，弓弦上也保留着压制妖鬼的力量……要不然的话，他怕是又要陷入那种疯狂中。  
七情皆伤，由心生障。他到底不是那个以文射之法修心的丸藤亮，而是一柄杀性极重的刀，所以方才情急下的一箭才只是轻伤青行灯，要不是这样也就不会有后来的生死相搏。若是他能如主人一般心如止水，倒也不至于落到被这人手足无措揽在怀里的地步。  
然而最后的最后，他还是没把这自嘲的话说出口，而是轻轻的抓住了青年的衣襟，仿佛眷恋活人的温暖一样，将脸轻轻贴上了他的胸口，沉沉睡去。  
那具身体就像是他的本体一样，既冷又轻。吹雪拿手指轻轻梳理着他微乱的发丝，一时间心如刀绞。可他还是无能为力，只能在慌乱中摸出那枚龙神还给他的刀鐔，轻轻的放在丸藤掌心，在担忧与思虑中失去了意识。

惊醒时窗外天光又已大亮。吹雪下意识的想要护住怀里的人，却发现躺在那儿的只有一把刀——那柄传承之今又诞生了付丧神的古刀，刀鐔已换成了刻着对生龙纹的那枚。他轻轻拔刀出来，发现刀身断成了两截。  
注视着近日来传奇生活的始作俑者，吹雪好似不晓得刀刃锋利般，直接抓了上去，而后一寸一寸的把刀茎从木质的刀柄中抽出来。那里果不其然刻着两个名字。他用沾着血的手摩挲着那几个被刻下的字，疲惫的闭上了眼睛。

 

   
尾声  
那间开在东京的花店隔了数月终于重新开门。  
吹雪坐在鲜花团簇的店里，心不在焉的复制着早先用来参赛的那份花道作品。整间花店与年轻英俊的店主好像什么都没改变过，只有相熟的客人才会问一句，“天上院君，怎么放了把刀在店里呀？”  
自己是怎么回答来着？哦，是了……给了一张新印的名片，再笑眯眯的说一句，“照顾它的老先生告诉我相遇即是缘分，它独自呆在收藏室里也很孤独，我就让花儿们来陪陪它啦。这是我新印的名片，以后还请多多惠顾。”  
剪刀细致而精确的修去了多余的花枝，他的思绪却是越飞越远。名片上新的图案是那枚刀鐔，他大概是抱着某种隐秘又微小的希冀才这样做。其实，找到了又如何呢……  
直到面前停下一道身影，吹雪才惊觉店里又来了客人。他放下了花剪，笑着说了句，“随便摆弄一下，让您见笑了。请问有什么可以为您效劳吗？”  
“它们好像有些寂寞。”一道过于熟悉的声音响了起来。  
吹雪惊愕的抬头直视着来人的脸。他明明从未见过，却好似与来人熟识已久了。孔雀绿发色的青年看了他一眼，又去确认了一下那柄放在吹雪身后的刀，局促的露出一丝浅笑，没头没脑的问，“……我们是不是在哪里见过？”  
“我想，大概是前世吧。”吹雪听到自己这样答道。他紧紧盯着面前的青年，声音不自觉的有些兴奋，“花朵本身是寂寞的，唯有有人观赏时它们才完整——我叫天上院吹雪，可否请先生再探讨一二？”  
那青年轻轻握住他伸出的手，二人的衣袖轻轻擦过，仿佛一个前世许下的约定就此完成。  
“我是丸藤亮。请多指教。”

 

=END=

 

*用中文没法表达的设定，付丧神平时的自称是boku（所以换成亮的样子讲话立刻就被发现了）  
*刀茎上刻字的灵感来源是《刀剑乱舞》的宗三左文字  
*总体背景来源为《阴阳师》，鬼怪资料来源百度百科，BUG很多不要细究，比心  
*“袭雷”来源于SD26电子龙系列预组卡组，机光龙袭雷


End file.
